sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zavok
|Przynależność = Deadly Six|Lubi = *Dominację nad światem *Doskonalić swoje zdolności *Deadly Six|Nie lubi = *Sonica i Tailsa *Doktora Eggmana *Dźwięku Kakofonicznej Muszli *Kiedy jego plany się nie udają *Bycia pokonywanym *Marnotrawstwa}} – Zeti, przywódca grupy Deadly Six i jeden z głównych antagonistów w grze Sonic Lost World. Pod okiem Mistrza Zika stał się najznakomitszym wojownikiem wśród swojego ludu. W pewnym momencie Zeti zostali podbici i zniewoleni przez Doktora Eggmana, który zmuszał ich do posłuszeństwa, za pomocą Kakofonicznej Muszli. Kiedy Sonic pozbył się przedmiotu, Zavok i pozostali Zeti wyzwolili się spod kontroli Doktora Eggmana. Następnie zamierzali zemścić się na naukowcu i niebieskim jeżu, niszcząc ich świat. Ostatecznie Zavok został pokonany, razem ze swoimi towarzyszami. Zavok jest silnym i okrutnym wojownikiem. Jego oczkiem w głowie jest dążenie do podboju całego świata, albo jego zniszczenie. Kiedy otrzymuje do tego sposobność, wydaje się że nic nie jest w stanie go zatrzymać. Historia Wczesne życie W przeszłości Zavok pobierał nauki u Mistrza Zika, jako jego ostatni uczeń. Pod czujnym okiem swojego nauczyciela stał się całkiem silny, oraz zdobył wiedzę w wielu dziedzinach. Kiedy Mistrz Zik zebrał czterech innych Zeti, uformował grupę Deadly Six, nad którą przewodnictwo powierzył Zavokowi. Sonic Lost World W Sonic Lost World, Zavok i Deadly Six natknęli się na Doktora Eggmana, który zniewolił ich wykorzystując Kakofoniczną Muszlę. Zeti musieli pomagać Eggmanowi w jego planach, głównie porywając zwierzątka z Lost Hex, w celu zasilenia armii badników. Z rozmowy z Eggmanem Zavok dowiedział się, że zły doktor chce zniszczyć niebieskiego jeża Sonica. Pierwszy do walki wyrwał się Zazz, którego Zavok pochwalił za ducha walki. Liczył również na to, że jego towarzysz pozwoli dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Sonicu. Zavok towarzyszył później Eggmanowi i Deadly Six w Windy Hill, gdzie zaskoczył ich Sonic. Zazz ponownie został wysłany do walki, a Zavok odszedł razem z Eggmanem. Po powrocie do bazy Eggman zaczął narzekać na zwierzątka, jakie przynosili mu Deadly Six. Zavok powiedział doktorowi wprost, że nie obchodzi go jego zdanie. Eggman postanowił ukarać za to Zeti, wyciągając Kakofoniczną Muszlę. Jej melodia osłabiła Zavoka i pozostałych członków Deadly Six, zmuszając ich do dalszej uległości. Zavok widział również, jak Eggman uruchamia swój Ekstraktor w celu pozyskania części energii życiowej ze świata Sonica. Doktor oświadczył że nie może pobrać zbyt dużo energii, ponieważ wtedy przeciążyłby maszynę i zniszczyłby świat. Zavok jednak miał inne intencje co do Ekstraktora. Po przybyciu do Desert Ruins, Eggman postanowił ukarać Deadly Six za ich niekompetencję w walce z Soniciem, grając na Kakofonicznej Muszli. Jednak niebieski jeż wytrącił ją doktorowi z ręki. Zavok i jego towarzysze byli wolni i postanowili zemścić się na Eggmanie. Wykorzystując swoje zdolności, przejęli kontrolę nad badnikami i skierowali je przeciwko własnemu stwórcy. Eggman i Sonic uciekli, ale ponieśli przy tym pewne straty. Po powrocie do bazy Eggmana, Mistrz Zik zdecydował że ruszy do walki z Soniciem. Zavok próbował go odciągnąć od tego pomysłu, ale stary Zeti postawił na swoim. Gdy Zik wrócił powiedział, że Sonic jest znacznie silniejszy niż przypuszczał. Zavok przedstawił wtedy plan, który polegał na wykorzystaniu Ekstraktora do pozbawienia świata Sonica całej energii życiowej. Zavok chciał, aby energia ta uczyniła jego samego i towarzyszy niewyobrażalnie potężnymi. Zik pochwalił go za ten plan. Gdy Sonic i Eggman kierowali się do Frozen Factory, Zavok przekonał Zeenę do tego aby ruszyła do walki. Zeti pochwalił ją różnymi komplementami, które jednak były nieszczere. Później Zavok i Zazz skontaktowali się z Soniciem i Eggmanem, drwiąc sobie z destrukcji ich świata. Po tym Mistrz Zik podsunął Zavokowi pomysł zniewolenia Sonica. Przywódca Deadly Six podziękował mistrzowi za plan i postanowił, że zrobotyzuje niebieskiego jeża. Deadly Six zastawili na Sonica pułapkę w Silent Forest, ale zamiast jeża złapany został Tails. Zavok zganił Zeti za pomyłkę, ale szybko doszedł do wniosku że taki obrót spraw wciąż przyniesie mu korzyści. Zavok postanowił, że Tails zostanie zrobotyzowany. Zeti zjawił się następnie w Sky Road, gdzie spotkał się twarzą w twarz z Soniciem. Zavok wyjawił mu wówczas, że Tails zostanie robotem, po czym odszedł z szyderczym śmiechem. Sonic dogonił go później i pokonał w walce. Zavok ponownie spotkał Sonica w podniebnej piaskowej świątyni, kiedy jeż stracił kontakt ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Ekstraktor pobrał bowiem prawie całą energię życiową ze świata. Zavok stanął z niebieskim jeżem do kolejnej walki, ale znowu został pokonany. Wściekły wrócił do bazy i obiecał sobie, że Sonic upokorzył go po raz ostatni. Zavok i Zomom przygotowali maszynę do robotyzacji, do której przykuli Tailsa. Zostawili ją następnie i odeszli aby załatwić swoje sprawy. Zavok pojawił się następnie w Lava Mountain. Razem z Zeeną i Zorem próbował przekonać Sonica, aby przeszedł na ich stronę. Gdy jeż nie wyraził zgody, Zavok wysłał zrobotyzowanego Tailsa i kazał mu zabić Sonica. Okazało się jednak, że Tails tylko udawał robota, ponieważ wcześniej przeprogramował maszynę. Lis otworzył ogień do Zeti, którzy uciekli. Sonic pobiegł za nimi. Po tym jak Zeena i Zor zostali pokonani, Zavok stanął do ostatecznego pojedynku z Soniciem. Gdy niebieski jeż znowu go pokonał, Zavok wykorzystał całą swoją moc i transformował się w olbrzyma. Mimo tego został na dobre pokonany przez Sonica. Zavok prawdopodobnie przeżył walkę i uciekł. Sonic Forces thumb|left|Zavok walczy z Soniciem na Death Egg W Sonic Forces Zavok dołączył do Doktora Eggmana i wraz z Shadowem, Chaosem i Metal Soniciem pomógł Infinite'owi pokonać Sonica. Sześć miesięcy później Zavok udał się do celi Sonica na Death Egg, aby wyrzucić go w przestrzeń kosmiczną i pokazać wielkość Imperium Eggmana. Siły Resistance zaatakowały stację, odłączając zasilanie i uwalniając Sonica z jego kajdanek. Zavok, pilotujący wielką mechaniczną pszczołę, stanął do walki z jeżem. Został jednak pokonany i rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Ten Zavok okazał się być w ostateczności jedynie iluzją stworzoną przez Infinite'a. Posiadał ten sam kształt i moce równe prawdziwemu Zavokowi. Setki innych kopii Zavoka wzięły potem udział w ostatecznej bitwie z siłami Resistance pod fortecą Imperium Eggmana. Wszystkie iluzje Zavoka zniknęły, po tym jak Phantom Ruby został zniszczony. Team Sonic Racing thumb|Zavok zdaje Eggmanowi raport ze swojego zadania W grze Team Sonic Racing Zavok jest członkiem Team Eggman. Jest postacią potężną, a jego samochód do Road Dragon. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Zavok został wynajęty przez Doktora Eggmana, aby ukraść silnik energii ostatecznej, który stworzył Dodon Pa. W trakcie swojej misji Zavok został zauważony przez Biga, ale nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Dopiero kiedy Chao zaczęły panikować, Zavok został wykryty przez Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Doktor Eggman zaczął udawać że nie miał z Zavokiem nic wspólnego, a następnie zaprosił go do swojego zespołu wyścigowego. Eggman zganił potem Zavoka za to że dał się wykryć i wściekł się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy okazało się że najemnik nie zdobył silnika, ponieważ nie mógł go znaleźć. Po tym jak Zavok przegrał kolejne wyścigi, Eggman zaczął krytykować jego braki umiejętności, ale Zeti kazał doktorowi trzymać język za zębami. Zavok twierdził, że ich przeciwnicy są silni i należy to uszanować. Później Eggman zaproponował Zavokowi wykonanie innego zadania, które polegało na porwaniu Dodona Pa. Zavok porwał jenota na pokład Final Fortress, gdzie Eggman chciał odebrać silnik energii ostatecznej. Okazało się jednak, że był on niedokończony z powodu tego, że zawodnicy już się nie ścigali. Zavok obwiniał Eggmana za przerwanie prac nad silnikiem. Doktor postanowił zmusić Sonica i jego przyjaciół do wyścigów i wysłał na nich najpierw swoje roboty. Później Zavok został wystawiony przez doktora, aby wygrał wyścig z Soniciem i jego przyjaciółmi. Zavok brał potem udział w kolejnych wyścigach u boku Eggmana, aż wreszcie Dodon Pa ukończył silnik, który doktor ukradł i umieścił w swojej machinie śmierci. Zavok wziął udział w ostatnim wyścigu na pokładzie Final Fortress, który skończył się porażką i skierowaniem machiny śmierci do głównego generatora mocy. Zavok najprawdopodobniej uciekł z pokładu fortecy. W innych grach thumb|Trofeum Deadly Six Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Zavok pojawia się w wersji na Wii U jako część trofeum Deadly Six. Seria Mario & Sonic Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games W Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Zavok pojawia się jako grywalna postać w charakterze gościa. W wersji na Wii U aby go odblokować należy go pokonać w boksie, gdy rzuci graczowi wyzwanie na plaży Copacabana. Zavok jest później grywalną postacią, dostępną jedynie w boksie. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Zavok również jest dostępny tylko w boksie. Aby go odblokować należy go pokonać w wydarzeniu Boxig Plus w dniu 6 historii Sonica w trybie Road to Rio. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 Sonic Forces: Speed Battle W grze Sonic Forces: Speed Battle Zavok pojawia się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci. Posiada słabą szybkość i umiarkowane przyspieszenie, ale za to bardzo wysoką siłę. Charakterystyka Osobowość Zavok jest bezlitosną i okrutną istotą. Jest także wielce poważny i brutalny, co objawia się w jego zachowaniu i stylu walki. Jego największym celem jest zdominowanie, lub zniszczenie, świata. W wykonywaniu tego celu jest bardzo zdeterminowany i eliminuje wszystko co stanie mu na drodze. Mimo swojej srogiej postawy Zavok posiada pewne sarkastyczne, i nieco makabryczne, poczucie humoru. Przez większość czasu Zavok zachowuje spokojną postawę. Posiada świetne umiejętności przywódcze, oraz zdolność szybkiego myślenia i podejmowania decyzji, co było jednym z wyznaczników, dzięki którym został przywódcą Deadly Six. Nawet jeśli traci cierpliwość, stara się hamować swe emocje. Jest także inteligentny i przebiegły. Wie że musi najpierw dobrze poznać swojego przeciwnika, aby opracować skuteczną strategię walki z nim (np. posyłając najpierw innych Zeti do walki z Soniciem). Z jego przebiegłością wiąże się również zdolność do manipulowania innych i przekonywania ich do wykonywania pewnych zadań. Zavok jest dumny i niezależny. Nie akceptuje bycia czyimś sługą, ani porażki. Jest przy tym bardzo arogancki i nie okazuje szacunku swojemu panu. Kiedy nadarza się okazja Zavok w bezlitosny sposób chce zemścić się na swoim oprawcy, stosując przeciwko niemu najgroźniejsze techniki zadawania cierpienia. Uważa się za lepszego od wszystkich, a także za jednego Zeti, którego Sonic nie może pokonać. Podobnie jak inni Zeti w Deadly Six jest sadystyczny i okrutny. Nie przeszkadza mu pozbawianie innych życia, a także popełnianie masowych zabójstw. Jest również mściwy i z wielkim gniewem atakuje swoich oprawców, co pokazał w trakcie buntu przeciwko Eggmanowi. Zavok był gotów odpłacić doktorowi wszystkim co mógł, a później ukarać naukowca jeszcze gorzej. Nie zawahał się także przed zmienieniem Tailsa w ślepo lojalnego robota. Spośród wszystkich Zeti Zavok najbardziej szanuje i troszczy się o swojego nauczyciela - Mistrza Zika. Pozostali członkowie Deadly Six służą mu głównie jako mniejsi pomocnicy, z którymi mimo wszystko Zavok decyduje się podzielić potężną mocą pochodzącą z Ekstraktora. Jednak nie okazuje im takiego szacunku i czasami wykorzystuje ich jako narzędzia, np. pozwalając Zazzowi do upadłego walczyć z Soniciem, aby poznać styl walki niebieskiego jeża. Wygląd Zavok jest wysokim i silnym Zeti. Posiada głównie czerwono-czarne ciało. Czerwień dominuje od pasa w górę, aż do ust. Czerń pojawia się na nogach, oraz na głowie. Zavok posiada kilka kolców na ramionach, otaczających jego niewielką głowę. Posiada dziwnie zbudowane usta, przypominające mocno wysuniętą do przodu żuchwę z ostrymi zębami. Posiada fioletowe oczy z żółtymi twardówkami i cyjanowe, bardzo gęste brwi. Z tyłu ma spięte w kucyk cyjanowe włosy. Po obu stronach głowy znajdują się czarno-szare rogi. Poza tym Zavok posiada cyjanowe pazury u stóp i na dłoniach. Nosi także kolczaste bransolety na rękach. Moce i umiejętności Zavok jest najsilniejszym wojownikiem wśród Zeti. Nauki Mistrza Zika uczyniły z Zavoka chodzącą potęgę, z którą trzeba się liczyć. Zavok jest bardzo silny, a także zwinny. Potrafi wykonywać bardzo wysokie i dalekie skoki, a także latać w powietrzu. Jego styl walki opiera się na zadawaniu miażdżących uderzeń pięściami, które są dodatkowo wspieranie przez ostre pazury. Zavok potrafi wykonywać serie takich potężnych uderzeń i kończyć je na formowaniu wokół swojej pięści czerwonej powłoki, która zwiększa siłę jego ciosów i pozwala mu szarżować do przodu. W obronie Zavok również wykorzystuje swoje dłonie, którymi może zablokować nawet w pełni naładowany Homing Attack Sonica. Poza tym Zeti potrafi strzelać ze swoich dłoni kulami ognia. Zavok posiada ostateczną formę, którą nazywa swoją pełną siłą. Zavok drastycznie zwiększa swoje rozmiary i masę, stając się gigantem. Jest odporny na normalne ataki i bardzo groźny. Może swobodnie wspinać się między ścianami i z łatwością niszczyć mniejsze od siebie obiekty, przy jednym trafieniu. Dodatkowo zdolność ta pozwala mu pluć wielkimi kulami ognia z paszczy. Jedynym sposobem na pokonanie Zavoka jest zrzucanie na jego głowę innych obiektów, z dużą prędkością. Jako Zeti posiada zdolność kontrolowania pola magnetycznego, co pozwala mu zdalnie sterować maszynami, takimi jak np. roboty. Boss Zavok jest bossem w drugim i czwartym Zonie Sky Road. W pierwszej walce dosiada wielkiego, mechanicznego węża-smoka, który sunie po ziemi. Druga potyczka toczy się na latającym ciele smoka. Zavok walczy z graczem bezpośrednio, niszcząc poszczególne fragmenty machiny. Poza tym Zavok jest finałowym bossem w trzecim Zonie Lava Mountain. W pierwszej części walki Zeti zrzuca na gracza klocki, oraz strzela w niego kulami ognia. W drugiej części zwiększa swoje rozmiary i ściga Sonica w górę planszy, niszcząc poszczególne platformy. W innych mediach Archie Comics Zavok pojawił się na krótko w komiksie Sonic Halloween Comic Fest 2013 opublikowanym przez Archie Comics. Jest to prequel do wydarzeń w Sonic Lost World. W komiksie, Zavok razem z innymi Zeti, został zniewolony przez Eggmana za pomocą Kakofonicznej Muszli, a następnie wysłany na poszukiwanie zwierzątek dla doktora. Ciekawostki * Imię Zavok może pochodzić od słowa havoc, oznaczającego spustoszenie. Pasuje do imienia postaci, która chce pozbawić świat energii, czyniąc z niego jałowe pustkowie. Poza tym silnik gry Sonic Lost World nazywa się Havok. * Zavok posiada najdłuższy i najgrubszy ogon spośród wszystkich członków Deadly Six. * Zavok jest jedynym Zeti w Sonic Lost World, który potrafi zablokować Focused Homing Attack. * Początkowo Zavok otrzymał tytuł Master of Chaos, który potem zmieniono na King of Chaos. * Zavok jest jedynym członkiem Deadly Six w Sonic Lost World (oraz jedynym bossem z tej gry innym niż Eggman), który posiada swój własny, znacznie różniący się od poprzednich, temat muzyczny do walki z bossem. * Zavok przypomina Bowsera z serii gier z udziałem Mario. Obaj posiadają ostre pazury, kolczaste bransolety na dłoniach, a także odstające do tyłu włosy. * Zavok przypomina Antasmę, jednego z głównych antagonistów w grze Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Obaj współpracują z prawdziwym antagonistą gry (Zavok z Eggmanem, a Antasma z Bowserem), a także są przedostatnimi bossami, poprzedzającymi finałową potyczkę z ostatecznym antagonistą. Antasma zostaje potem zdradzony przez Bowsera, podobnie jak Zavok buntuje się przeciwko Eggmanowi. Różnica polega na tym, że Zeti buntują się już na początku gry, podczas gdy Antasma zostaje zdradzony pod koniec. Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Grywalne postacie Kategoria:Zeti